Jade Kacy
by foreverphantom014
Summary: Jade and Justins relationship mess is over and their daughters 7th birthday is coming up. Jade feels a disturbance in the world and is thinking nothing is going right. With Random ghosts popping up and their leader named "Dark" with anything be normal in Jades Life?A Jade Phantom Trilogy accidentally deleted fixing the chapter 2 problem -.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Why do i do this to myself?**

**Yep. It's that time of the year where i want to continue the JADE PHANTOM SERIES! :P**

**Ok. So yeah.**

**FP's RANDOM THOUGHTS**

**1: IF Danny is clueless no.1 is Sam clueless no.2? Just a thought for your thoughts to ponder while you are reading this.**

**2: Hey I Just Met You. And This Is Crazy Please Stay Away, You Have Rabies :)**

**3: Call Me Maybe is the badest song ever. Who CREATED THIS!**

**4: I love Music! I'm in rock school right now for playing the guitar. We have a preformance on Friday for our friends and family (etc) and I am the ONLY GIRL IN THE BAND O.o and all of us play guitars...YAY! :D**

**5: I have to do these FP's Random Thoughts more often because they let me think about the universe.**

**Question of the Day!: If you could own ANY thing. What would it be? My personal answer is EVERY GUITAR IN THE WORLD. Dang. I would need a whole house :)))))**

**Ok. This authors not is 183 words and counting and that's rediculous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Jade: But she does own Me, TJ, Emma, Justin, Brooklyn and anyother people who come into the story**

**Justin: OH OH! She also owns the JADE PHANTOM SERIES! :D**

**Jade: Good for you honey**

**Me: ... moving on.**

**Jade's POV**

I woke up from the second blissful dream this week. I love dreams. Don't like nightmares though.

"Jade? Are you awake?" Justin asked me from beside me.

"Yep. What do you need." He grabbed my hand.

"I had a nightmare." I sighed. He had problems with thinking he was going to lose me and Brooklyn. I grabbed him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Jusin, Hun, tell me about it." I smiled.

"You left me...It was terrible. Then you sent these evil ninja meerkats to destory me. And... then...The Nyan Cat killed you and Brooklyn." He said. I started cracking up.

"So, I sent NINJA MEERKATS AND THE NYAN CAT!" I laughed hysterically. "It's not funny." He said. I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I know. But the ways that I could kill you, Why ninja meerkats and the nyan cat?" I asked.

He kissed me passionatly, making my sweet little peck look like a total dud moment. "Because, and you didn't send the Nyan Cat. Teh Nyan Cat sent itself." He said, smirking.

"Nyanception." I said. He laughed and I laughed with him. Our moments together were many good ones. We started kissing, until our 6 (almost 7) year old walked into the room with a teddy bear. "Mommy? Daddy? I had a bad dream." She said rubbing her pretty blue eyes. She climbed into bed with us, sitting firmly inbetween.

I stroked her long blonde hair. "What was it about?" I asked. "A poptart cat that craps rainbows." I facepalmed and slapped Justin, who completely denied teaching her this.

"Who told you that?" I asked, sounding angry, but not TOO angry.

"The YouTube." I facepalmed again.

"Oh, Jade. I almost forgot. Your dad's 55th birthdays coming up." Justin said. "How could I forget that?" I exclaimed. "The party is in a couple weeks." "Yay! I get to see grandpa!" Brooklyn exclaimed running to her room.

"Jade?" Justin said.

I looked at him sadly. "Yes?"

"Is he any better?"

I started sobbing at the question while Justin took me in his arms.

Last year, my father was diagnosed with Lung cancer. It ran in the family with him, but ended with him, which means no one from me and Justin can get it. But, with him breathing rubble smoke almost everyday, they couldn't cure him. He was going to die by the time he was 60. I remember the day that he was diagnosed.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey honey!" My mom cried as Brooklyn ran up to her. She was 5. At the time._

"_Hey Mama!" She cried hugging her in one of Justins bear hugs._

"_Hi Daddy!" I cried down the hall. "Hey baby girl." He said sounding raspy. "Dad? You ok? Your voice seems a little off." I said, worriedly,_

"_Nothing to worry about kiddo. Maybe just a cold." He said. But this didn't ease my fears._

_We talked a lot in the living room, when dad started having a coughing fit. We tried to help him, but then he started coughing up a lot of blood. And I mean. A LOT. We rushed him to the hospital, thinking he was dying or something._

"_Mrs. Manson? Mr. and Mrs. Kacy? I have some bad news..." He trailed off when me and mom started crying. "Is Grandpa dead?" Brooklyn asked the doctor._

"_No, he's not dead. But...he has lung cancer..."_

_~end Flashback~_

I was crying even harder as the flashback ended. Justin held me firm in his arms, with tears of his own.

"At least he's fine right now!" He said, matter o factly.

Then my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Justin said into the phone, and I heard sobbing.

'_Oh no! Please no! not today!' _I thought. Justin put his hand on his mouth, shaking his head.

He hung up the phone.

Oh Justin, Why did you have to jinx it?

**I may have left you at a small cliff hanger. Expect another chapter up, ummmm... Tomorrow?**

**Jade: Wow, thank you for making me a baby!**

**Justin: But you are my babycake!**

**Jade: *blushes* thank you babe**

**Me: *gags* why do I INSIST on writing you two.**

**Justin and Jade: Because you love the Jade Phantom series.**

**Me: yeah...right...lets go with that.**

**Jade and Justin: -.-**

**Me: Lol, bye guys! I hope you enjoyed.**

**JXJ FOREVER :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**So, today, I craved deep fried chicken...IDK why... LOL**

**I loved the reviews on Chapter 1...:D**

**Thank you dude with the PenName that starts with a N**

**(Noxplis Lanisistoery?)**

**FP'S RANDOM THOUGHTS**

**1: Sam is more clueless than Danny...is what i think anyways.**

**2: I feel bad for giving Danny lung cancer :(**

**3: Jade and Justin kiss a lot O.o (I guess they ARE married.)**

**4: I don't know if I wanna make Jade Preggers again...Last time it was bad...Eh, I'll just let my creative fluids flow...Ew.**

**5: You should TOTALLY WATCH Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil on youtube. They are british, hilarious people, but Dan cusses. Phil doesn't. XD**

**6: I love writing the Jade Phantom series and am thinking of making another section but on Jade's life when she was a5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13. Yeah.**

**Question of the Day: Do you like the Jade Phantom Series?**

**I want a cover photo for some reason. Fanfiction needs to make it possible for to add folders so that I could make sure people read the Jade Phantom series. Which, BTW, IF you haven't read, Jade Phantom or Jade Lynn, I would TOTALLY APPRECIATE if you would go to those stories:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DP!**

**Lawer: Thank you**

**Me: Whatevs**

**Jade's POV**

We rushed to the hospital with Brooklyn in the back seat. Mom was crying in the waiting room when we got there. "They said...h-h-h-he would m-m-m-make it till he was 60...N-n-n-not 54..." She started sobbing again. I hugged her with all of my strenght.

"Mom, I'm sure its another false alarm." I said, but not without my own tears.

"Jade, I wish that were true." Mom said.

"Come on Mrs. **Fenton**!"** (A/N: I realize that I put Mrs. MANSON before. xD) **Justin said. "What could possibly go wrong!" He said.

Then the doctor came in. "Mrs. Fenton, Mr. and Mrs. Kacy?" He asked us. "Yes?" I replied. "Jade, He would like to see you. One at a time please." I nodded. Brooklyn and Justin watched me go. I walked straight to Dad's room and walked in. He looked up.

"Hey Kiddo." He said. I held the tears back. "So? Are you going to make it?" I asked. "Not this time kiddo." He said sadly. That's when I broke. "No! Daddy. You can't leave me yet! Not until your 60! The doctors even said you might be able to make it till 80. Not now. Please. Not Now." I cried.

"Kiddo. I only wanted to say, Dark is coming for you." He said. "Dark?" I asked. "He is a ghost that I fought when I was 20. He was very powerful." He said. I nodded. "Sam was my fiancé at the time. He agreed to be defeated. I did defeat him. But his last words scared the crap outta me."

"What dad?"

"Well, he said, The day you start dying, I will return and I will **Kill **your first born child. Then he shot me in the chest and I sucked him in the thermos. But, what I didn't realize is he gave me Slowly devoloping Lung Cancer." He said.

"He gave you lung cancer?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It doesn't run in my family. It runs in Dark's blood." He rasped on.

"Ok, dad. So you don't die today." I said.

"No Jade. He's planned this. He can control the disease. He made it progress more." He explained.

"Daddy..." I trailed off.

"Jade. Tell your mother I love her, and will always be with her..." He looked up sadly. "Ok." I said.

"There is one thing you need to know about Dark.

_He watches and waits, for destruction._

_His army will rise,_

_you will see his demise_

_But not without your own price to pay._

_Wait at the old cemetary_

_By Philmont's bridge._

_There you will find the answer_

_To the mystery of _

_Dark Bane, The King of Evil._

_The dead will live_

_The living will hide._

_you can run, but he will catch you_

_Don't trust the Dark._

_He hides in the shadows_

_All ways near all was far._

_He is _

_Dark Bane, The King Of Evil."_

Dad's hand went limp and he died. After the poem.

I stood there stunned.

Even as mom sobbed and I comforted her, I couldn't forget that I was in danger.

And had to. Watch. My. Back.

**Finished! With the chapter, not the story LOL**

**Danny: Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!**

**Sam: Well that was a crime of ryhmes.**

**Jade: That was lame**

**Justin: I'm so ashamed.**

**Justin, Jade, Danny, Sam: ARGH!**

**Me: xD I love being the author**


End file.
